


Dofty break up fic

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault





	Dofty break up fic

Dom shook his head as he walked away from lofty, sure he had been distracted lately and he stopped communicating but that still doesn't give lofty the right to fuck some strange. Well it was over because dom would not be in another open relationship, for dom sex actually meant something like it was giving a part of yourself to someone. He texted sacha asking if he could crash with him for awhile and then went back to work. 

Sacha got up and let dom in, he had been surprised by dom's text because he thought after months apart dom and lofty would have a lot of catching up to do but here dom was standing at his front door with a suitcase.  
Dom "thanks for this"  
Sacha "no problem but what happened between you and lofty?, if you don't mind me asking."  
Dom "it's over between us, it's that simple" dom walked pass sacha and went to the spare room.  
Sacha just went back to what he had been doing because it was clear that dom wasn't in the mood to talk.

It had been almost a month since that night and a lot of things had changed, lofty had become quite and withdrawn and he no longer smiled. Everyone was worried about him because nobody could work out what went wrong between him and dom. As for dom, he had decided that it was all to much working with Carole, ange and his soon to be ex husband so he transferred to st. James, he still saw people from time to time but the only one dom really stay in contact with was sacha because sacha was the only person dom considered family anymore.


End file.
